


A Bad Love Song

by Tsubominaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love Song, M/M, bad love song, crangky changbin, secretly date, singing felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubominaa/pseuds/Tsubominaa
Summary: I like your way when you helped meI like your support everytime i singI like your chattering about meI like you who always beside me every time i needSeo Changbin, i like everything about youFelix started singing with high note.





	A Bad Love Song

Knock.. knock.. knock..  
Changbin looking at the source of the sound. There is a boy who throw rocks to his window. It is two weeks after Changbin giving Felix silent treatment because he is annoyingly idiot, he honestly didnt know when it will over. Its getting worse day by day.  
Changbin slowly get up and walk towards the window. His bedroom at the second floor. He look down and saw Felix getting ready to throw another rocks.  
“ Go away, Felix!”, Changbin shouted from his balcony.  
Felix immedietly stopped throwing the rocks. He suddenly took a guitar besides him.  
“I know i was wrong!” he said. “So, please listen to this song just for once!”.  
With that, a song hear from Felix and his guitar.

  
_I like your funny nose,_  
_I like your short legs,_  
_I like seeing you feel asleep,_  
_I like your ugly face when you getting cranky_

  
“ Yaaaaa!!!!”, Changbin shouted from his place, “Why you mocking me? that song make things worse!”.  
Felix still continue his song with unstable voice.

  
_I like your way when you helped me_  
_I like your support everytime i sing_  
_I like your chattering about me_  
_I like you who always beside me every time i need_  
_Seo Changbin, i like everything about you_

  
Felix started singing with high note.

  
_So, when i see you with other person *cough* Hyunjin_  
_I feel so jealous_

  
Changbin chukled.

  
_I should have been aware of it a long time,_  
_If i actually like you,_  
_Changbin hyung, please forgive me,_  
_There is something that i want to tell you_  
_Will you be my boyfriend?_

The song stopped and Felix looked up at Changbin with hopefull eyes.  
“I really am serious with the lyrics from that song!”, Felix said it with all of his heart, “ I am sorry! I am a dumb one and never know that i already love you from before!”, sudden confession flowing from his small lips.  
Changbin get a little bit suprised with sudden confession but he smile softly at Felix, “ Wait me there.”

  
After they see face to face, with curious face the short one asked Felix, “Since when you like me?”  
“I don’t know, hyung!” the younger one answered with low voice, “ But maybe when you first talk to me with so much confident! I saw you as a person i can rely on!”.  
“ Yaa Lee Felix, that was 3 years ago! Took you long enough to realized it?”, Changbin giving him a look.  
“Yeah, at least i am not a coward like you”, Felix laughed at the older. “ But i really like you from the first we met! You are the most handsome man in my eyes! Do you like me too, Changbin hyung?”  
Changbin let go his breath and stare at Felix eyes, he sees nothing but truth so he nod. “ I like you too since you come into my life. Thats why i said that you are an idiot!”  
Felix laughed and hugged his Changbin, “ from now on, we are officialy dating, right hyung?!”  
Changbin hugged back the taller one. “Yuh yeah yes!”

  
It feels so comfortable in Changbin embrace.  
“But wait!” Changbin suddenly let go his embrace.  
“What now, Hyung?”, Felix pouted because of it.  
“It looks like we should dating secretly, because you know we are idol, it was clear we cannot date! I hope you understand”.  
“Nooo!!”, Felix cannot hide his dissapointment but Changbin is right. “I am okay with it but dont make me so jealous again okay! My heart is so fragile”.  
Changbin holding Felix’s hands, “ whatever happens, i will always like you because you like me as Seo Changbin! Not Changbin of Stray Kids or SpearB of 3Racha”, he said it with smile at his face.

  
Felix happily nod and started to feeling his heartbeat getting faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~ i am sorry for grammar-error. I still bad at english but i love Seo Changbin so much! and Lee Felix AND SKZ OF COURSE!!! so please enjoy and until next time, Stay!


End file.
